The Fan
The Fan is the sixth episode of the second season, and the 32nd episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Plot A wealthy young man, Prescott Wentworth, who is completely obsessed with Jem, offers a reward to anyone who can tell him her real name. The Misfits convince him to build an exact replica of Starlight Mansion and hire actors to pose as The Holograms. Then, they trick Jem into going to the fake Starlight Mansion and place her in situations where she will be forced to reveal her real name. When their benefactor threatens to call the scheme off, the Misfits lock him up. Jem’s only hope is for Synergy and the Holograms to find her in time. Because the fake Starlight Mansion lacks the holographic wall that hides Synergy, Jem injures herself and later comes to in a hospital and almost reveals herself to the fake Holograms when the real ones arrive just in time to stop her, exposing the masquerade. With the plan ruined, the Misfits flee, leaving Prescott locked up in a closet after he decides to come clean with the plan to discover Jem's identity. Jem and company find him, and Prescott offers to sponsor their next concert and donate the proceeds to charity to apologize for endangering Jem. Songs featured *"Nightmare" - Jem and The Holograms *"Who Is She, Anyway?" - The Misfits *"I Believe In Happy Endings" - Jem and The Holograms Quotes :Pizzazz (after listening to "Makin' Mischief" on the radio): I don't believe this. (turning off the radio) :Roxy, Stormer & Jetta: Hey! :Pizzazz: I just found a great add in the newspaper. Listen to this. (reads ad) I am a fan of Jem & the Holograms. :Roxy: No accounting for taste. :Pizzazz: And I am willing to offer an enormous financial reward to anyone who can supply me with the secret of Jem's real identity. :Roxy: Hmmm. :Jetta: Go on, Pizzazz. :Pizzazz: If you have any information, please contact me. (excited) And listen to how he signs it. An extremely desperate fan. :Roxy, Stormer & Jetta: Eewww. :Pizzazz: Wait. You're missing the point. :Jetta: Huh? :Roxy, Stormer & Jetta: Oh, right! :Pizzazz: This guy's the key to destroying Jem's career. Come on, let's go meet a millionaire. ---- :Jem (while in the limo to Starlight Mansion): Excuse me? But are you going in the right direction? :Chauffeur: Uh, this is a shortcut. :Jem: I can't understand why Kimber would do this. She knows it's not my birthday. :Chauffeur: When is your birthday? :Jem: June 1st. Not that it's important. :Chauffeur: June 1st, huh? That makes you a Gemini. Dual personality. :Jem: Uh, right. ---- :(After Jem calls a halt to her birthday party) :Fake Kimber: What's the matter, Jem? :Jem: I'd like to talk to you, Kimber. (Pulling Kimber aside) Is this a joke? If anyone should know when my birthday is, it's my sister. :Fake Kimber: Well, okay. Tell me who your sister is and I'll ask her. :Jem: (frustrated) I don't know what is the matter with everyone but I don't think this is funny. ---- :Fake Rio: Ah, poor Jem. If the girls knew your real identity like I do. :Jem: (interrupting) But how do you know? When did you find out? Who told you? ---- :(After Jem pulls out the bogus Jem Story tape that Video made) :Jem: That's enough. I feel like I'm losing my mind. :Fake Video: Jem, why don't you just admit that you don't like the video. (takes back the video tape) I can take it. ---- :Pizzazz: Now, look. We're not paying you actresses a small fortune for nothing. We want Jem's real identity. :Fake Aja: Hey, it's like not our fault, Pizzazz. (taking off wig) Jem's not like stupid. She knows something's up. :Roxy: We don't care. (pointing at the actresses) We want that information and it's up to you to get it. We want to know who she is is. :Pizzazz: That's right. Who is she? ---- :Jem: This is not funny. :Fake Jerrica: What do you mean? :Jem: Who are you suppose to be? :Fake Jerrica: I'm Jerrica Benton, of course. Your manager. :Jem: Then who am I? :Fake Shana: That's what we'd like to know. :Fake Raya: Yes. Who are you? :Jem: Oh, no, you don't. I'm not telling you anything. You're all fakes and liars. And I'm getting to the bottom this. If none of you will tell me the truth, I'm going to speak to someone who will. ---- :Prescott: You promised that no harm would come to Jem. :Jetta: Pipe down, Pressy. ---- :Fake Kimber: All right. All right. We'll get to her. Cool out, you guys. :Fake Shana: Yeah, we're doing our best. Just give us one more chance. :Pizzazz: All right, but this is it. If Jem doesn't spill the beans and soon, you gals are out of luck. No name. No money. :Fake Raya: Look, we rehearsed a long time for these roles. (pulling her mask off) And you promised to pay us no matter what. :Pizzazz: I had my fingers crossed. Now put your face on again and get back to work. ---- :Kimber: Good try, girls, but the charade is over. :Fake Kimber: Oh, yeah? (grabbing a hold of Kimber) How do we know that you're not the imposters? :Kimber: (pulling off the Fake Kimber's hair) Nice wig! Now you tell me who the imposters are. ---- :(After Prescott tells the whole story to Jem & the Holograms) :Prescott: Jem, let me make it up to you. I'd like to sponsor your big concert tomorrow night and donate the proceeds to charity. :Jem: Oh, that's a nice gesture, Prescott, but... :Prescott: Please, let me do this, Jem. For the first time in my life, I'm not using my money to get something for myself. :Jem: Okay, I'll accept your offer. And thank you. ---- :(After Aja spray paints the camera) :Roxy: Forget it, Pizzazz. They know we're here. I'm making a quick exit out the back door. :Jetta: Me too. (running after Roxy out the door) :Pizzazz: The greatest moment of my life ruined. (kicks chair) Ohh. Goofs *After the Misfits lock Prescott in the closet, Roxy's hair turns black for a few seconds. She is also shown wearing a different outfit. Trivia *"Makin' Mischief" was first sung in Disaster; Truly Outrageous was first sung in Frame Up; Who Is She, Anyway? was first sung in Broadway Magic; and I Believe In Happy Endings was first sung in Culture Clash and also by Clash in One Jem Too Many. *Jem's birthday is stated to be on June 1st, which may hint to actually be Jerrica's birthday. *Samantha Newark is heard singing in this episode again. *Jem getting even more agitated when watching videos of herself when she was a child could result in that a woman pretended to portray her late mother, Jacqui Benton. They even look similar, especially since she was so close to her. Though this is speculation. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2